tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Savannah
When Kaitlin takes care of a sick Katie, she reads her a storybook about a brave girl who set off to fight a barbarian. Episode Summary Kaitlin is at Katie's house, giving her some soup. Katie is sick and Kaitlin offered to take good care of her. Katie wants Kaitlin to read her a story. Kaitlin picks one off of the shelf. She thinks it looks interesting. She begins with the intro, where it was a dark and stormy night. Deep in the woods, an innocent young girl (Maddy) was making herself some ham for dinner. She was prepping the table for the wonderful dinner when all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. She hesitates to open the door after looking at a wanted poster for a barbaric monster. But when she opens the door, she gasps in horror at the awful sight. It is a peaceful morning in the village of Squares. All the citizens are peacefully doing chores, eating meals, and chatting among each other. All of a sudden, Mayor Leadership (Hosley) has a dreadful announcement. The barbarian, Billy (Chandler), has been spotted again. The young villager, Percila, was kidnapped last night by Billy. Everyone gasps and murmurs. Leadership wonders if there's anyone who is brave enough to go on a quest to go rescue Percila. A young girl steps up and says she'll do it. Leadership wonders who it is. Her name is Savannah, and she'll go rescue Percila. After all, she's slayed a dragon before and made jerky out of it. Katie interrupts the story because she thinks that part sounds awfully familiar. Kaitlin wonders if she's going to point out continuity of the show or listen to the story. Katie continues to listen. Leadership sends Savannah off on the quest to save Percila. She speeds off into the forest. Along the way, she encounters a troll (Trevor). The troll wants Savannah to answer five pop quiz questions. Savannah hates pop quizzes. As the troll asks the dates of the Cold War, Savannah realizes she can easily walk through the ravine. As the troll asks about linear equations, he realizes what just happened. He sits back and moans, until his next customer (Austin) arrives. Savannah then finds herself trying to get a sword out of a stone. She feels like she's seen this somewhere before. She pulls it out with ease and heads off to Billy's tower. However, Billy's tower is guarded by two guards (Steven and Trev). They won't let Savannah in. She tries bribing them with Bloop frozen yogurt, tickets to a New England Patriots football game, and a Metallica T-shirt. The guards say nothing will work. But then, Savannah gives them a question to answer. She asks them what's black and white, and red all over. The guards think about the question as Savannah sneaks by. Savannah finally confronts Billy and they engage in a fight. Percila watches in horror. But then she grabs popcorn and enjoys the fight. Savannah thinks Billy is tougher than she thinks. Just then, a valiant hero in shining armor comes to the rescue. It was the heroic Kaitlin from the land of Softballia. Katie interrupts again and tells Kaitlin to tell her the real story. Kaitlin reads the story as it's written. Savannah ends up defeating Billy by herself, and she rescues Percila. After the two return to town, a giant celebration is held for Savannah. Billy, back in his tower, lies on the ground. He looks dead, but he opens an eye and wants revenge. Katie is glad Kaitlin told her this story. Kaitlin tells Katie to get plenty of rest, and that she'll be back tomorrow to take care of her again. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the entire episode * The third episode with a 45 minute time slot, compared to a 30 minute * Nineteenth time the fourth wall is broken * The first episode where the episode title is displayed after the opening credits Trivia * The episode title is supposedly based off of The Legend of Zelda '' * Parts of the episode are based off of the ''Phineas and Ferb episode "Excaliferb" * Three tracks from Paper Mario: Color Splash are heard: ** The opening cutscene theme is heard when Kaitlin begins telling the story, and when the episode title appears ** Prisma Cafe is heard when it shows the village *** Also the second time this theme is heard on the show, the first time being in "Back Into Olivia's Mind" ** Bowser's theme is heard when Savannah confronts Billy * Savannah mentions slaying a dragon and turning it into jerky, similar to "The Story About Katie" * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight ''is heard when Savannah goes off on her quest * The sword is an obvious reference to ''The Sword in the Stone * When Savannah bribes the guard with the Metallica T-shirt, an instrumental of "Master of Puppets" can be heard * The boss rush theme from Sonic Lost World ''is heard when Savannah and Billy battle * The scene where Billy appears dead but turns out to be alive is a reference to the end of the chicken fights from ''Family Guy Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles